Eclipse
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Suite au décès de son père, Soraya et sa mère décidèrent de rejoindre la région d'Alola. Alors entraînée dans un tour de l'île pas comme les autres, Soraya pourra compter sur ses deux nouveaux amis pour l'aider. Sans oublier son fidèle Caninos ! Mais quand les Ultra-Chimère et la Team Skull viennent leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, les choses se compliquent...


Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Voilà je me présente, je m'appelle LaFaucheuse01 et je suis toute nouvelle sur le fandom de Pokémon.

Il faut savoir que je suis une GRANDE FAN des jeux Pokémon en plus d'être une "ancienne" sur le site de . Mais alors que je jouais tranquillement sur ma console (en bavant bien entendu sur Gladio), je me suis dit "Pourquoi je n'écrirais pas une fanfic' sur Pokémon ?".

Je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic' sur un jeux vidéos, donc ce sera sûrement assez brouillon... Je compte sur vous pour me conseiller !

Mais avant toute chose, je dois donner quelques informations pour la compréhension de la fanfic'

1) Les personnages principaux ont seize ans. Dix sept ans pour Gladio. Tout simplement parce que c'est dur d'insérer une romance quand les personnages ont onze ans dans le jeu. Et que, merde, on laisse pas un gamin de onze ans dans la nature comme ça u_u

2) Contrairement au jeu, le premier Pokémon de Tili sera avantagé par rapport aux autres. Je ne dirais pas pourquoi de suite, vous comprendrez bien pourquoi après.

3) Je compte bien entendu modifier d'autres scènes du jeu pour coller à mon histoire, tout en restant le plus réaliste possible !

4) Euh... Je sais plus u_u il me semblait que je voulais dire autre chose mais voilà. M'apprendra à pas faire de liste.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira tout de même ^^

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Préparatifs et péripéties_**

* * *

Soraya regarda une dernière fois le cadre posé sur son bureau. Il s'agissait d'une photo de famille prise il y a des années. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir un jeune couple d'une trentaine d'années avec leur enfant. L'homme avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, une main posée sur la fourrure de son Arcanin alors qu'il tenait son épouse par la taille. La femme, quand à elle, ressemblait beaucoup à l'enfant, avec ses cheveux châtains, sa peau bronzée, alors qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud à Kanto, et ses yeux bruns. En parlant de la fillette, celle-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et tenait fermement dans ses bras un Miaouss qui ronronnait contre elle. Soraya se souvenait qu'il faisait incroyablement chaud ce jour-là et qu'il avait passé le reste de la journée à se courir après avec le tuyau d'arrosage, sous les grognements et les feulements d'Arcanin et de Miaouss, qui l'un comme l'autre ne supportaient pas l'eau.

En repensant à cette journée, Soraya ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un sourire triste. Son père lui manquait tellement… Sentant le chagrin de sa maîtresse, le jeune Caninos couché à ses pieds releva la tête, léchant sa main qui pendait dans le vide et poussant un léger aboiement, ce qui eut le don de la faire sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas Caninos, tout va bien. »

Elle passa sa main dans la douce fourrure du Pokémon quand son ordinateur portable émit une sonnerie, indiquant que quelqu'un essayait de la joindre.

En effet, aujourd'hui Soraya devait recevoir l'appel du Professeur Euphorbe, le fameux Professeur Pokémon de la région d'Alola. Après cliquée avec sa souris, l'image, d'abord flouté, d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années portant une casquette, des lunettes de soleil et une simple blouse (ce qui fit rougir l'adolescente. Avait-il oublié de mettre un t-shirt ?) apparut à l'écran.

« Oups. Pardon, juste une seconde… »

Après avoir soigneusement recadrée sa caméra, il sourit à Soraya et lui fit un geste de la main en chantonnant :

« Bonjour, bonjour !

\- Bonjour Professeur, le salua poliment la brunette.

\- Alors, tout est prêt pour ton grand déménagement à Alola ?

\- Presque. Il nous reste quelques cartons à faire et des documents à remplir mais ma mère dit que nous serons dans notre nouveau chez nous dans les prochains mois.

\- Merveilleux ! »

Soraya sourit face à l'enthousiasme du Professeur. Il ne ressemblait définitivement pas à l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un Professeur Pokémon, tel que le célèbre Professeur Chen. Cela la rassurera quelque peu vis-à-vis de son déménagement. En effet, Alola était une région composée de plusieurs îles, un archipel, en somme. En gros, ne ressemblait pas du tout à la région du Kanto où résidaient la jeune femme et sa mère ! Cependant, cette particularité faisait qu'Alola comportait plusieurs Pokémon originaux qui n'existaient pas dans les autres régions. Et pour Soraya qui rêvait de devenir Dresseuse Pokémon, c'était quelque chose de formidable.

« Tu verras, tu vas beaucoup te plaire à Alola, déclara Euphorbe, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. On a tout plein de Pokémon vraiment cool. De drôles de bestioles, je peux te l'affirmer ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, il sortit une Pokéball dont ne sait où et en libéra un Pokémon.

 _« Trop chou ! »_ ne pu s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme en voyant l'être qui en sorti. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un Pokémon chien, à l'instar de Caninos.

« On en trouve vraiment partout ! continua d'expliquer le Professeur. Du ciel à la mer, en passant par les grottes et les hautes herbes. A Alola, l'entraide, c'est vraiment le mot qui décrit le mieux notre relation avec les Pokémon. Je crois savoir que tu veux devenir Dresseuse Pokémon, non ? »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre quand le Pokémon du Professeur se mit à lui lécher le visage.

« Rocabot, du calme ! Je dois faire quelque chose d'important, je m'occupe de toi après.

\- Rocabot ! aboya le Pokémon.

\- Caninos ? intervint celui-ci en entendant un ses congénères et observant désormais l'écran.

\- Oh je vois que tu as déjà un Caninos ! il hocha la tête d'un air entendeur avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose : C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

\- Soraya, répondit simplement l'adolescente.

\- Soraya ? répéta le Professeur. Ça c'est du nom qui en jette ! »

Cela eut le don de faire rire l'adolescente. Qui ne remarqua pas le Pokémon oiseau qui passa derrière le Professeur.

« Bon, on se verra à Alola ! J'ai hâte ! »

Ils se saluèrent et Soraya quitta la conversation. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Cet « entretien » l'avait grandement rassuré par rapport à son déménagement. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à quitter la région où elle avait grandi. Même si elle savait qu'elle le devait. Pour sa mère comme pour elle.

En parlant de sa mère…

« Sora chérie ? Tu viens m'aider à préparer les cartons ?

\- J'arrive maman ! Aller viens Caninos !

\- Caninos ! »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là…_

* * *

L'adolescente blonde courait, la main posée sur son sac de peur qu'il s'envole. L'ascenseur se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, elle y était presque. Une fois arrivée, l'appareil s'activa manuellement et elle se retrouva dans les jardins de la Fondation. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds.

« La voilà ! »

Elle manqua un cri de surprise alors que les deux membres de la Fondation se mirent à lui courir après.

« Rattrapez-la ! »

Elle devait à tout prix les semer ! Cependant alors qu'elle prenait un tournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un autre membre qui semblait l'attendre de pieds fermes. Elle se retrouva donc piégée, en sandwich entre les trois hommes. Et elle n'appréciait pas du tout les sourires qu'ils affichaient à ce moment précis.

Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà fichue, une étrange lumière jaillit de son sac sous la surprise générale et avant que qui que ce soit comprenne ce qui arrivait, la jeune femme avait disparue…

Et le Pokémon qu'elle avait volé avec elle.

* * *

 ** _L'histoire ne faisait que commencer._**

* * *

Le surnom de Soraya "Sora", signifie "Ciel" en Japonais. Je trouvais que ça allait bien avec Soleil et Lune.

Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que mon héroïne est un Pokémon en "liberté", un peu à l'instar de Sacha et de Pikachu dans le dessin animé.

Bon sur ceux, j'attends vos avis avec impatience et je me ferais une joie d'y répondre en message privé !

Je vous dit donc à la prochaine.

LaFaucheuse01


End file.
